Abhijeet in trouble
by Imagination lies in Canvas
Summary: This is a investigation story . How daya and abhijeet solved the case ...
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my frist story and this is based on duo's investigation ... or ha ya jo title ha usma adya na mare help kiya ha...****so thanks yaar ...**

**sorry for the mistakes ...**

**let's start it ...**

_A man is lies down unconsciously who's one hand is locked with another person .. water of the sea hits the unconscious man. In this process the man gets back his consciousness ._

_He get up and found himself in a secluded beach . He saw every where , suddenly he saw a bottle a little far from him , somehow he reached to bottle , draging the person who locked with him.__After opening the bottle , he find a key .__He liberal himself with key . The person feel daze , but moved towards the lie person to check him and he found the person dead ..._

**person :**ya admi kon ha ? us sa ve bara sabal mai kon hu ? at that time he heard a sound of a bike and called him **hey ... can you help me ?**

**Biker : kya huya ?**

**person: **kya tum bata shkta ho ki ya jaga kon sa ha ?

**Biker: **ha ha kue nahi , ya kakolem beach ha ya akdam sant or sunsan beach ha ... par aap...

**person :** kya aap mujha police station tak chor sakta ha ? actually ( pointed towards the dead body ) bo ak admi ki lass ha ...

**Biker : kyaa... **lass , sorry mai tumhara madath nahi kar sakta , mai jaraha hu ...

**person: **a r suno mujha mara nam , mai khaha sa aya hu kuch v yad nahi ha mujha plz mara madath karo or ha daro mat mai na is admiko nahi mara, biswash karo mujhpa ... ab to police he mare madath karsakta ha please ...

**Biker : **a66a thik ha batho ...

**person:** thanks ...

they moved towards the police station , after some time suddenly the bike appeased ..

**person:** kya huya ?

**Biker: **pata nahi ? kya aap thora utranga ?

**person:** ha ha kue nahi ... and get down from the bike

he going to check his bike but his phone rang ...

**Biker :** ha hallow ha ... thik ha ...

Biker turned towards the person and pointed him on his gun point ..

**person : **ya ... ya kya kar raha ho tum ? pagal ho gaya ho kya ?

**Biker : ( **laugh at ) ha ha ha ... mai to nahi par ha tum jarrur pagal ho , pagal ka sath sath bebakufe ve ho ... kue pata ha tum ha ...kuki tum na ak bar ve nahi socha ki jo beach akdam sunsan ha , jaha koye ata jata nahi , bhaha par (there) mai kya kar raha tha ... tch tch tch ahh ab ya sab chor or bata ki bo docoments kaha ha ?

**person : **konsi docoments ki bat kar raha ho , maina bataya na ki mujha kuch yad nhi ha ... fir tum ( cut by biker)

**biker** : ohhhh a66a a66a tuja to kuch yad hi nahi ha , chal tuja asi jaga gayab karta hu ki jinlogoko tu yad ha bo ve tuja vul jayanga ... kya ya thik rahaga ... nahi na ... to ab time waste mat kar bata ...(shouted at him)

**person:** a66a a66a batata hu bo... par tum mujha pahala promise karo ki agar maina bata doya to tum mujha chor doga

**Biker**: a66a thik ha... ab bol ...

**person:** bo..Royal red palace ( guys ya fake ha ) ki room no 125 ka bathroom ma flash tank ka andar ha

**Biker: **hm.. ( he informed someone , than again he poined the gun towards the person ) tnx yaar information dana ka li good bey ... see you in your next life ...

**person:** ak minute tum na to kaha tha ki tum mujha chor doga fir ...

**Biker:** mai na jhuth kaha tha...

**person:** to fir hisab bara bar... (chuckle at him)

**Biker:** matlab...

**person:** bo kya ha na ki mana ve jhuth bola tha ( he take the gun from the biker's hand and hit him at his neck , but the biker left his phone on the ground and run away from there with out wasteing any time , person wanted to shot him but can't , than the phone rang which was dismounted by the biker . he received the phone )

**caller:** mar gaya kya bo ?

**person:** R a nahi yaar jinda hu mai abhi and cut the call .( the person moved his head in disappointed )

_now he going to find the police station.__when he reached to the police station , he told everything to the inspector. Though inspector take him to their custady ._

**In the interrogation room**

**Ins Abir : **ha to ab bata ki bo docoments kaha ha ? idhar udher mat dakh yaha koye nahi ha ...

**person:** aap sab log konsi docoments ka bara ma bat karraha ha , or maina bataya na ki mujha kuch yad nahi ha ... aap mara help kar naki bajay , mujsa docoments mang raha ha ...(angrely said)

**Ins Abir:** chup ak dam chup , (he just looked at his eyes for some time, after that he called someone) ha sir kuch nahi bata raha ha ... thik ha lakar ata hu . (cut the call) chal ab tujhpa 3rd degree ka dose laga na para ga...

**_after that incident when ins Abir set off the person to another place , he fled away from their grip._**

**In Mumbai CID Bureaw ;**

Tha telephone rang ... ACP sir receiv the call and said hallow...

**caller:** Hallow sir mai Goa sa Raghu bolraha hu sir

**ACP sir :** ha bolo kya bat ha ?

**Raghu:** sir mai ins kartik ka khabri hu sir , sir kartik sir ak undarcover mission pa tha , par aaj ak beach ma unki lass mili ha ...

**ACP sir:** kya...

**Raghu:** jisna unka murder kiya ha uski photo maina aap ko email kar diya ha plz check it sir

**_acp sir check the email and getting angry at his highest point .._**

**ACP sir:** **(vociferated) **ya kya bhajha ha tum na ? pata ve ha ya kon ha ? ya fir asa hi bhaj diya ?

**Raghu:** mujha pata ha sir ki ya kon ha ...isiliya to maina aap ko inform kiya ha...

**_acp sir cut the phone and call everyone for urgent meeting .._**.

**kavin:** kya bat ha sir aap na urgent meeting kue bulaya ha sir?

**Acp sir **: bat hi kuch urgent ha kavin, and he told them what's Raghu said

_after heard that everyone reach in a island which made of shock..._

to kon ha bo person ? or ab bo kaha ha ? or ha acp sir gushama lal kue hogaya ??

**_A /N :_**

**to kasha laga aap logo ko ya**

**agar a66a lga ho ya fir**

**kuch bura laga ho to plz revier**

**kar ka bata na ...**

**or ya ve bata na ki mai isa continue**

**karo ya nahi ...**

**or agar acha laga to mujha thora guide kar n****a...**

**ki kasa isa or jyada improve karu...**

**tnx adya for helping me ...**

**and tnx to all of you ...**

**Love u all...**

**keep reading and TC ...**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey guys , I am so happy that you guys like it...**

**so,hear is the 2nd chapter**...

**sorry for my grammatical and splleing mistakes ...**

**ok let's start it , enjoy...**

**Daya:**sir... ya kasa hosakta ha , **Abhijeet **kisi ka khon... or bo vi kisi undercover police officer ki . asa nahi hosakta sir...

**ACP sir:** I know daya but...tumha sahisa pata ha na ki abhijeet vacation ka liya hi gaya tha ??

**Daya:** ha sir usna mujhe to yahi kaha tha ki vacation ka liya hi jaraha ha ...

**ACP sir:** Daya ... ak baat batao mujhe ...ki Abhijeet jaha kaye vi jata ha bhaha (there) criminal events kue suru hojata ha ...( said in a soft tone)

**daya just moved his head in disappointedly ...**

**Daya:** sir jiska murder huya ha bo ak cop tha , to sayad yasa hoskta ha ki abhi uska madad (help) karna gaya ho ? (daya said this with lot of hopes )

**purvi:** ha sir daya sir bilkul sahi karaha ha ...

**Shreya:** ha sir hummai abhijeet sir pa pura yakin ha ...

**Acp sir**: acha... to tumsab ko ya lagta ha ki mujhe abhijeet par yakin nahi ha ? ha ...

**Shreya :** sir mara kahana ka matlab bo nahi tha sir ... sorr (cut by acp sir )

**Acp sir :** ab ya sab choro or ya socho ki abhijeet ko sahi salamat mumbai kasa laya jaya ... daya tum kavin , sachin , and shreya ka sath Goa gao , ajj hi ...

_all of them : yes sir (said this with full duty mode )_

**In Goa's police station :**

_daya , shareya and kavin enter into police station ..._

**Daya : **Hi , I am senior inspector daya from CID mumbai ...

**ins Abir : **hallow sir...( he greeted everyone , and than said showing the abhijeet's pic in computer ) sir ya dakhiya , ya ha bo admi jisna hamara u.c.p. officer ka murder kiya ha...

**Daya :** ya ak senior officer ha , respect sa baat karo ...

**Ins abir:** respect bachi kaha ha ... (said that intentionally to heart him )

**daya gave an angry look towards abir ...**

**ins abir:** I mean to say sir..(cut by daya)

**Daya:** koye majbut proof ha ... tumlogo ka pass?

**Ins abir :** sir... beach pa bo officer ka sath lock tha or sab sa bara sabut to ya ha (showing them some papers) , ya ha ballstic report, or ya report sabith karta ha ki jo gun humma abhijeet ji...(said some dramatic tone) ka pass sa mili ha , (guys remamber , ya bo gun ha jo abhijeet sir na us biker sa china tha )us gun ki bullet ka sath dead body pa mili bullte mach karta ha ...

**daya take the papers and check it ..**

agar aap ko yakin na hu to aap fir sa check kar ligiya ...abir said

**daya going to say something but stoped as he notice that sachin enter into the police station **...

**sachin:** sir..abhijeet sir ki personal mobile number ko trace kar ka unki hotel ki address milgaya ha ...

**Daya **: kon si hotel ma ruka tha abhijeet?

**Sachin:** sir bo kisi grand goa hotel ma ruke huya tha room no. 2025... or ha sir ya hotel margo city ka bicho bich ha ...

**daya just chuckle dowing his head and touch his right eyebrow smoothly...**

**Shreya:** kya huya sir aap muskura kue raha ha ??

**Kavin**: ha sir hamai vi to baatay ya ??

**Daya :** mara shak sahi nikla kavin , ki abhi yaha gumna nahi balki kisi or kash kam sa aya tha ...

**ins abir:** aap ko kasa pata ??

**Daya :** bo asa ki jo log goa gumna firna ka liya ata ha bo log jyada tar beach ka ass pass hi hotel lata ha , naki city ka bich...

**Kavin:** sir asa konsa kash kam ki unho na aap ko vi nahi baataya ???

**Daya : (** in though, ya baat to ha , asa bi kya kam jo mujhe nahi baataya ... sahi salamat ak bar tu bas mil ja, us ka badh dakh kasa badla lata hu mai ... dakh lunga tuja ...abhi jitna satana ha sata la , badh ma mai sudh samaet basulunga ...)

**Shreya:** sirr.. aap kya such raha ha ??

**Daya :** nahi kuch nahi ... acha aap logo sa vagnaka(escape) badh abhijeet ka kuch pata chala? ki bo kaha gaya ha kuch...

**Ins abir**: nahi sir ...sorry...

**Sachin:** to fir sir hamara pass sirf ak surag bachta ha

**Kavin:** ha sir sab sa pahala hotel sa hi suru karta ha...

**Daya:** yes you are right ... thanks ins abir

**ins abir:** sir that's my duty..

_CID team moved away towards their destination ._

_Hear at the police station ins abir call someone and say - _ha suno grand goa hotel ki room no 2025 ka achi tara sa talashi lo ... or ha talashi lana ka badh bomb fix kar na mat vul na ok ... taki kisi ko kuch na mila ...

**On the other hand **

In an unknow godown where Abhijeet and a man sat in front of each other ...

**Flashback **

After geting a success to fled away from the officer's grip , a fractured van came near to him and a man said something from the van.

Abhijeet without weasting anytime get up in the van and moved away ...

After sometime the van stoped infront of a godown which is protected with guards .rifles are situated in their hands...

**flashback end **

**Abhijeet :** Tum mujhe yaha kue laya ho ? kya mai tum ha janta hu..? kya tum mujhe jantae ho..? tum kon ho ? or ya sab kya ha ..? (said this anxiously)

**Man :** ( said in a charming tone ) cool baba cool... sant ho jao . mujhe pata ha ki tumhare dimag ma bohut sara sabal ha , par don't worry mara pass tumhara sare sabaloka jaabab( answer) ha ... mai tumha ak ak kar ka jaabab data hu ok...

sab sa pahala tuhara khud ka introduction karba data hu ... tumhara nam **David **ha ... or tum goa ka sab sa bara drug padler ho ... or mai tumhare is business ka 50 /50 ka partner hu ... kuch yad aya ...

**Abhijeet :** (trying to find his immage into his memories , but cannot . only he sweated badly because he put a heavey pressure on his mind ... and said irritedly ) mujhe kuch yad nahi ha ... kuch vi nahi... kya mujha thora pani milaga ...

**Man :** ha ha kue nahi ( someone being a glass of water and put in front of him ) lo pilo ...

**Abhijeet **: (after drinking the water , he said ) tum na to nahi baattaya ki tumhara nam kya ha ?

**Man :** maira nam ha wordson...or kuch puch na ha kya ...

**Abhijeet : **ha.. maira family ...

**Wordson :** ha hain na ... bo tumhara wife bo to london ma rahati ha ...

_acha tum ha kuch yad aya docoments ka bara ma ._**Abhijeet shout at him with his full anger - **kosi docoments ... jhaha jao sirf or sirf docoments docoments or docoments ... akhir ya docoments kis ki ha ...

**Wordson:** ya hamara business ki do... do... doco... docoments ha ... jaha hum dono na million - dollers invest kiya ha ...par koye baat nahi yad nahi araha to ... thik ha ( a fear clearly vesibal on his eyes )

_this fear cannot be hide from abhijeet's eyes . he cover his face with his palm and he feel tired due to weakness , stress and frustration ._**Abhijeet :** (in a soft tone) mujhe thora aram karna ha.

**Wordson :** ha ha kue nahi .. aram karoga to mind fresh hoga ...or mind fresh hoga to docoments ka ( abhijeet gave a look with rising his eyebrow) ba...baramai ... mai... mai... tumha dikhata hu kaha aram karna na chlo ...

_they reach in a room which was full with news papers ._ _Abhijeet enter into the room and the guard lock the gate from outside ..__he just take a look of the room and found it a totally messy ..he sat on couch began to **talk** **with** **himself**\- _na...hi mai david hu or na...hi tum koye wordson ... mai to koye or hi hu .. par kon hu mai ... agar sachme hum dono ka pass million dollers hota to bo mujhe yasi faticher van or yasi ghatiya room ma nahi lata ... ya sab log jhut bolraha ha ... ( he get rid of a sigh and he remove his watch. He notice that a chip is adhered with watch's back side ) ya... kya ha ? isa badhma dakhounga . pahalla (firstly) mujhe yaha sa nikal na hoga . (he keep the chip in it's right place . He went to check outside and found a guard ) kya yaar bhaha vi jail or yaha vi jail , kya karu ..( he began to stroll all around the room for some time and than call the guard ) hey suno jara..

**Guard:** kya huya ?

**Abhijeet**: ha bo flash ma sayad koye problem ha , kuch atak gaya ha sayad ... tum jara dakh lo...

**Guard :** asa kase ho sakta ha?

**Abhijeet :** (in a soft tone)a re bhai hosakta ha... kue nahi hosakta , tum jara dakh lo ...

**Guard: **thik ha..

he opened the gate and directly enter into the bathroom . abhijeet also enter to the bathroom and a take position behind him . he hits the guard and change his dress with the guard's dress . he escape from there, left the unconscious guard.

he cover his face with mask which the guard had .. while he going to cross the godown , someone call him...

**On the other ha****nd **

CID team reached to the hotel and going to enter into hotel but at that time daya's phone rang ...

**Daya :** Hallow ha abir bolo , kya baat ha ?

**ins abir :***

**Daya :** what???(say in a shock)

**to kasa tha plz bata na .. ha . agar story ma koye galti ho ya fir kuch yasa jo sahi nahi ha to plz thora guide karna... **

**Adya duo lover , Angelbetu , Anam abhi's fan , tara a imagination , Nikita duo lover - thank you so much for supporting me . and a spacial thanks to guide me . Love u ALL and TC...**

**Guests - thank you so much for reviewing and supporting on my story ...LOVE U ALL and TC...**

**thanks once again for reading my story**

**keep reading and review...**

**bye...**


	3. chapter 3

Hey guys , here is the next chapter

**Sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistakes,**

let's start it ,

Daya : Thik ha , hum ata ha ..

Sachin: kya huya sir?

Daya: abhijeet ko usi beach ma dakha gaya ha .. ins abir na huma bhaha (there) bulaya ha .. chalo ..

They moved away towards the beach

on the other hand :

wardson: kaha jaraha ho abhijeet ... mujhe yaha akala chor ka ...

he was shocked to hear the word abhijeet

Abhijeet: abhi... abhijeet mai ( now he can hear his name abhijeet from different different person like daya , acp sir , tarika... and he get back his memories)

Wordson: mujhe bo chip chaheya ...

Abhijeet: kon... konsi chip

Wardson: bohi jo tumhare watch ka picha chipka hu ha ...( he take abhijeet's hand and remove the watch )

Abhijeet: ya kya kar raha ho tum...

Wordson: aapna chip laraha hu ... joki tumhara dost ins kartik laka bagh gaya tha... tumna kya mujhe itna bara bebakuf samjha ha ... maina pahala sa hi spy camera fix kar diya tha tumhare us room ma...

now they shift abhijeet to the other place

on the other hand

They reached to the beach but found nothing ...

Daya : ya to bilkul sunsan ha .. yaha pa abhi...

He cannot completed his sentance

as someone give them a dart and everyone lost their conscious...

In an unknow place

abhijeet sat on the floor and his hands are tied with a rope. He saw that his friend cum bahi and his team member were also in same position.

After an hour , daya get back his conscious and find his buddy sat beside him.

Daya : Abhijeet ...mai kaha hu?

Abhijeet: Hum kidnapped ho gaya ha yaar..

Daya: Hum?

Abhijeet: (with some hesitation ) ha.. hum..

Daya : kahaka hum.. ? sirf mai or mara team kidnapped huya ha .. tum to pahala sa hi kidnapped tha... kue..( teasing him)

Abhijeet: ha yaar , baat to ak hi ha..

Daya: nahi nahi ak hi baat nahi ha. ak bar socho , tum chicken ko kharaha ho or chicken tumha kharaha ha .. kya ak hi baat ha..

Abhijeet: nahi ak baat to nahi par... yaar tujhe is bakth majakh sujh raha ha . pahala mari hat ki rassiya khol...

they turn each other's back side and try to open their knot

Daya: chei.. mai na kue hahi soch ki jaha koye nahi jata bhaha tum kisi ko kasa dikh sakta ho ... agar socha hota to mai yaha tumhara sath fasta nahi ..

Abhijeet: acha huya ki tumna nahi socha , barna mai to yaha akala raha jata ... maine sahi kaha na...

Daya : seriously abhi... tumha pataha na ki mai tum sa naraz hu ..

Abhijeet : nahi bilkul nahi , mujhe kasa pata huga ,tumna to mujhe bataya hi nahi .

Daya : acha tumna mujhe bataya tha ki tum yaha kue araha hu..

_abhijeet became silent as he know that he hearted him...__other member get back their conscious and do the same , but they stop as they heard some foot's steps and became aleart..__Guard open the gate and wordson entered into the room ..._

Wordson: hallow everyone .. kasa ho aap sab log .. a ra a ra mai vi kinsa puchraha hu... aap log ya soch raha ha na ki mai yaha kuch dar sa aya hu ... actually mai aap logo ko ak dusra ka sath time spend karna ka moka daraha tha , sayad iska badh mila ya na mila ...kue sahi keya na maine ..

_all of them get success to open their hands but did not pretend ..._

wardson : agar mai chahata ho mai tum logoko bahosi ka halat ma hi mar sakta tha ... par nahi mara janta ho kue , kueki mai tumsab ko tarap ta huya marna dakh na chahata hu .. is ka majha hi kuch alag ha ... par tum logoka sath karu kya ... sochna paraga ...

Abhijeet: (get up) ab sochna ki koye jharurat nahi ha ...

Than start fighting between our cop and guard ...

after the fighting all the guards puts their body on ground ...

Daya :( holding wordson's neck ) yaar ak baat bata ki tum criminals ak dusra ka chachere bahi ho kya ... sab log ak hi patern ma bolta ho tarpa tarpa ka marunga ...(and then he get world famous daya's slap)

Abhijeet : humma tarpa tarpa ka marna ka jaga criminals khud jail ma jaka tarapta ha ...

wordson: par mai nahi tarpunga , mujhe jo karna tha bo maine kar diya ha .. and immedentlly he take cyanide.

_abhjeet check him and noded in no..._

shreya : sir ab hamai kasaoata chala ga ki bomb kaha pa ha?

Daya: (holding a guard ) bomb kaha pa ha ?

Guard: sir mujhe nahi pata .. hum to sirf boss ko protect karta the ...

Abhijeet: kya ? tum kyahana kya chahata ho ?

Guard: sir hum sirf boss ka ghar ka bahar nazar rakta tha.. boss na kahatha ki bo koye secrate kam karta ha ..or bo sirf computers or laptops ka sath hi kam karta tha , bomb ka bara mai mujhe kuch nahi pata ...

Sachin: sir aap ka friend na sirf bomb ka bara mai hi kaha tha na ?

Abhijeet: kahato tha bomb ka bara ma..

par bo kuch or vi kahana chahata tha ... us sa pahala hi kisina goli mar di ...

Daya : hummai us abir ko pakar na huga , usa to sab kuch pata joga ..

Abhijeet : koye fyda nahi ha daya , bo to ab takh urchuka hoga

Daya :to fir hummai wordson ka ghar jaka dakh na chahiya ..

_In wordson house_

after searching for sometime, they found two computers , 3 laptops and some gadgets.

Kavin: sir computers to mil gaya ha , ab isa khol ka dakh ta ha ...

Abhijeet: nahi kavin , jo aapna kam ka protection ka liya itna sara guards rakh skta ha , to socho ki bo aapne file ko secured rakh naka liya kya kya karaga ...

Daya: tumne sahi kaha abhijeet .. sayad hamare cher char karna sa data destroy ho sakta ha ...humme isa cyber crime balo ko dana hoga ...

Abhijeet: chal yaar hotel chalta ha bohut thak (tired) gaya hu

_they went to the abhijeet's hotel.._

_in abhijeet's hotel room-_

_Daya : mai acp sir ko phone kar ka baata data hu ..._

shreya: sir aaplogo ko kuch tic tic abage (sound) a rahi ha ..

Abhijeet: my god , bomb.. dhund do kaha ha

they searching all over the room ...

Sachin : sir yaha ha ...

Daya : sirf 80 second baki ha ...

Kavin : sir mai try karu?

Abhijeet: sirf try??

kavin : sir mai kar sakta hu ( say confidendly)

Abhijeet: ya huye na baat..

_kavin check the bomb and defuse it ._

Sachin : sir ak baat samaj ma nahi araha ha , ki hamare aneka badh hi ya bomb kasa activate huya

Abhijeet check the bomb and find a unnecessary cable attached with the bomb and it's other part attched with the door.

Abhijeet : ya dakha(showing the cable ) jasa he humna ya door khola , ya bomb activate ho gaya ...

shreya: sir abhi hamara pass or koye clue nahi ha , ab hum kya kare?

Abhijeet : Dakhta ha acp sir kya bolta ha ..

Daya: sir na hummai bapass aneka liya kaha ha ..( _jab abhijeet sir cabel check kar raha tha , tab daya sir acp sir ko phone kar raha tha _)

**In the CID Bureau**

_duo entered into the bureau -_

_Abhijeet _: sirf tum tino (sachin, kavin and shreya) ho baki sab kaha ha?

Sachin: sir bolog lab mai gaya ha ..

Abhijeet: acha...(in thought) mujhe vi jana tha , kitna din hogaya tarika ji sa mila huya..

Daya : koye baat nahi abhi sam ko chala jana..ok...(immedently turned towards his desk)

Abhijeet look at him and think that how can he know whatever he thought... and give him "tu nahi sudraga " wala look...

_after ten minutes acp sir return with other officer._

Abhijeet: good morning sir..

Acp sir : Good morning ... kasa ho ? thik ho na ?

Abhijeet: ha sir..

Acp sir : naye case ki details parliya ha na?

duo: Ha sir.

Acp sir : thik ha .. pankaj tum or frede jaka news papers ma us larki ki photo da ka ao ..

Frede and Pankaj: ok sir...(and they move)

Daya: sir us larki ki iski lass aaplogo ko milithi , uska abhi takh kuch pata nahi chala?

Acp sir : nahi daya ... sirf ya pata ha ki us larki ki moth goli lagna ka bajha sa huya ha or uski haat ma ak nisan ha bass...

Bureaw's telephone rang-

Acp sir : Hallow... ok ..(he put the phone and said) godown pa do admi ki lass milaha ..

**In godown **

Daya and abhijeet examine the dead bodys.Abhijeet notice a mark in dead body's hand.

Abhijeet: ya nisan ... ya nisan to maine dakha ha..

Acp sir: ya to bohe nisan ha jo us larki ka haat ma tha , tumne ya nisan kaha dekha ha?

Abhijeet: sir bo *

Daya: what..

**Kassa laga aaplogo ya chapter plz baatana...**** or agar story ma kuch gabar ho to vi baata na ...ok..**

**Adya duo lover , Angelbetu , and guests -thank you so much for review on my story..and thanks for guide me . LOVE U ALL... TC...**

**Guest- ha dear ya idea maine bhaha sa liya ha agar aap ko dura ya galat laga ho to sorry dear ... aap chapter3 parna or batana ki aapko acha laga ya nahi...TC...**

**plz read and review...**

**Byeee...**


	4. chapter 4

**Hey guys , here is the next chapter...**

**sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistake...**

**let's start it ,**

**Acp sir :**abhijeet tumha pura yakin ha na ki ya nisan tumna wordson ka haat ma dakha tha...

**Abhijeet:** ha sir mai bilkul sure hu ... ya bohi nisan ha...

**Acp sir : **or same nisan us larki ka haat ma bhi tha ...

**Kavin**: is ka matlab sir ya teeno wordson ka sath kam karta tha..

**Daya**: nahi kavin ... teeno nahi srif dono...

kueki is admika haat ma koye nisan hahi ha...

**Shareya **: fir bhi sir baat to ak hi jaga pa aka rukta ha ... bo larki or ya admi worddon ka sath kam karta ha ... or humma pata bhi nahi ha ki unlogo ka next plan kya ha ...

**Acp sir :** hmm ... ak kam karo sachin , dono lasso ki photo pankaj ko bajh do or lasso ko salunkha ka pass ...

or kuch pata chala..

**Purvi:** ha sir yaha par or do insanoka foot print mila ha , or teen bullet cell mila ha ..

**Acp sir**: teen bullet cell ? do goli to lasso mai hi ha .. to teesri goli kaha ha ?

**Purvi:** sir ya rahi teesri goli (showing the bullet ) us gate ka pass atak gayi thi...

**Acp sir :** good work ...purvi ...

**Abhijeet:** lakin sir aap ak bar body's ki possition dakhiya ..

Acp sir checking the possition of dead bodys and asked after thinking a moment ..

**Acp sir**purvi foot print kaha tak ha ?

**purvi:** sir gate sa lakar dead body thak..

**Acp sir **Daya , Abhijeet crime scenc ko ak bar fir recreat karta ha..

**Duo:** ok sir..

**Acp sir:** sachin tum nisan wala admi ka jaga khare ho jao or kavin tum dusra admi ka jaga... daya , abhijeet tumlog shotter ka jaga khare ho jao ...

All of them take their possition .

**Acp sir **: ab sayad ya dono ak dusra sa baat kar raha tha , thabhi do shooter aya ( abhijeet and daya came forword) pahala nisan wala admi ko goli mara ( abhijeet shoots sachin) fir dusra admi guma dakh naka liya ( daya shoots kavin) or usa bhi goli mar diya ... to fir teesra goli kaha sa aya ?

**Daya:** ha sir ya goli shooter ka gun masa to chali nahi ha..

**Abhijeet :** to fir ak hi possibility ha , dusra admi na hi goli chaliy ha...

**Sachin**: to fir gun kaha ha sir ?

**Sharya:** sayad shooter gun laka bagh gaya..

**Kavin:** par bo gun chura ka kara ga kya ?

**Acp sir : **identity chupa naka liya kavin..

usa dar tha ki humlog gun ka register number sa uski identity nikal sakta tha...isiliya usna gun , phone or wallet chura liya ...

or koye evidence lana baki ha ?

**All :** nahi sir..

**Acp sir : **to fir bureau chalta ha ..

**In bureau's cafeteria **

At lunch time

all cid officer except acp sir sat on their table...

**Sachin :** sir jab tak humma lasso ka identity nahi pata chalta ha , tab thak humma aga nahi bar sakta ...

**Daya :** ha sachin ...( he notice that abhijeet is silent ) kya huya yaar itna chup chap kue ho?

**Abhijeet:** nahi yaar kuch bhi to nahi ...

**Daya:** acha mujhe nahi bolloga ... thik ha maat bollo..( he show that he is angry but he is not )

**Abhijeet**: yaar baatata hu ... tu bhi na baat baat pa guss ho jata ha .. asa lagta ha ki surriya dav sawyam aka tare sis pa biraj man ha...

**Daya :** ( in his charming tone) bhaa..kya sudh hindi ha tare ..

Abhijeet give him a look and want to say some thing but his phone rang...

**Abhijeet:** Ha sir ... ok .. hum ata ha ..(and cut the call) sir na humma lab ma janaka liya bola ha..

( how happy abhijeet was...when he heard the word "lab" . he was smiling. he want to hide his smile but cann't.)

**Daya:** r a bha... kya baat ha lab ka nam sunta hi chahara pa muskurahat agaya..kisi ki nazar na lage (teasing him)

**Abhijeet:** nazar ka to pata nahi lakin agar hum lab dar sa pohocha to hum pa grahan jarrur lag sakta ha ..samjhe

**Daya :** ha baba ha mai samjhe ta hu , tumhara liya lab jaldi jana kitna importent ha..

**Abhijeet :** acha mujhe tujhsa yahi umid thi, kueki mujhe pata ha ki koye ha jis sa tu dus minutes bhi dur nahi raha sakta , to tu mara dard to samjhe ga hi , kue maine sahi kaha na shareya...(teasing them)

_shareya starts to coughing to heard the last sentance..._

**Daya :** shareya...are you ok ? lo pani lo..(he giving her a glass of water with so much care and love)

**Abhijeet :** kya pyaar ha...

**Daya:** kya...

**Abhijeet:** kya... maine kuch kaha kya?

**Daya** ha..

**Abhijeet:** ha to bolo sabko ki maine kya kaha..(in full confidence)

_when daya realize that it totally came over on him, he said _in a soft tone: ahijeet , I think ab humma chal na chahiya , chalo chalo chalo...( in next monent abhijeet was draged by daya ) sachin , kavin tum dono bhi...

_everyone was laughing at their seniors activity.._

**In lab **

Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin and kavin entered into the lab. Acp sir was alread prasent in the lab..

_seeing tarika working with her test tub , he gose to her ._

**Abhijeet:** (with a big smile) Hallow tarika ji..

tarika became starled with his sudden sound.

**Tarika : **kya ahijeet , dara diya tumna muhje..

**Abjijeet**: sorry tarika ji... kasa ha aap?

**Tarika:** mai to thik hu..tum kasa ho?

**Abhijeet:** mai to (cut by salunkha)

**Salunkha:** kya bahi sahab kal puri raat baat kar ka bhi man nahi vara jo aaj fir sa suru hogaya , yaar hum bhi ha yaha, humma bhi to pucho koye...

**Abhijeet:** mai to aap ka pass hi araha tha basa doctor sahab aap ko kasa pata ki ...

**Salunkha :** maine kal raat tarika ko phone kiya tha ak file ka liya , par us ka phone busy a raha tha ... to mai samjh gaya .. isa common sence kahata ha jo tumhara pass nahi ha ...or ba...sa..(he stop as he notice Acp's glared which is horrible for them)

**Acp sir:** kya huya ? ruk kue gaya? khatam karo aap na duniya bhar ka gossip..

**Abhijeet:** nahi sir aaj ka liya itna hi kafi ha ..kue doctor sahab..

**Salunkha:** ha ha (nodded his head)

**Acp sir :** ha ha kar ka kya mundi hila raha ha lass ka baremai baata ..

**Salunkha**: ha lass ka baremai, dono ko hi goli mari gaye ha , bohut jyada nasdik sa nahi ...or ha dusri lass ka haat pa gun powder mila ha..

**Acp sir :** good work salunkha ..

**Salunkha:** thank you yaa ( cut by acp sir)

**Acp sir **ja jaldi jaka aapna packing kar la..

**Salunkha:** packing , par kue?

**Acp sir :** kueki tara himala jana ka bakth hogaya ha ..

**Salunkha**: (confuesly) himala..

**Acp sir:**( rising his voice ) ha himala , kueki tu na jo information diya ha na bo ak dus saal ka bacha bhi da sakta ha lass ko dakh ka .. to fir tara yaha kya kam ...

**Salunkha: **(in angry) to jo pata chala ha bohi to baataunga na..

_tarika came between acp sir and salunkha to calm them.._

**Tarika **: sir aaplog shant ho jayea ...

**Abhijeet:** (whisper) choro na tarika majha araha ha ..

**Daya:** (whisper in abhijeet's ear) kya bol raha ha abhi..

pankaj and frede entered into the lab .

**Frede: **sir lass so ki pahachan hogaya ha..

**Acp sir **: thik ha chalo...(and he gave a irriteted look towards salunkha and salunkha did the same )

_they leave the lab..._

**In the car**

**Acp sir : **ha to kya pata chala frede ?

**Frede: **sir teeno jis jis chol ma rahata tha waha sa logona phone kiya ha ... sir larki ka nam ha priti, nisan wala admi ka nam samir ha or dusra admi ka nam ha amit..

**Acp sir : **thik ha..

**In the bureau**

**Acp sir **: daya , frede, purvi, or mai us larki ki chol ma , abhijeet , pankaj or shareya tumlog samir ka chol ma or sachin, kavin tumlog us amit ka chol ma jao..thik ha samajh gaya..

**Abhijeet: **sir agar purvi mara team(cut by acp sir)

**Acp sir:**kue shareya agar daya ka team ma nahi hogi to kuch problem hoga kya daya...(teasing him)

**Daya:** nahi nahi sir , I think we are geting late. (he try to change the topic )

**in the priti's chol**

_frede and purvi sarching all over the room._

_acp sir and daya interrogate others ._

**Acp sir:** aaplogo kuch or pata ha is priti ka bare ma jasa ki family ya kuch or?

**woman:** sahab is larki na humma aapne family ka bara ma kuch nahi kaha, par sahab ya larki barihi begri huye thi... iska gar ana -jana ka koye thikana hi nahi tha..

**Acp sir **: asa kue ?

**other woman :** pata nahi sahab , lakin sirf sani bar ko bo akdam sahi samy par athi thi or aka hi sabji wala sa sabji lati thi ..or to or bo sabji wala bhi sirf ushi ko sabji daka bhaha sa chala jata tha...

**other woman**: dakh ka lagta tha ki bo sirf usi ko sabji dana ata tha ...

**Daya :** to fir sir ya admi garbar ha...

**Acp sir :**ha daya.. acha kya aaplog us admi ka sketch bana sakta ha ?

**Woman **: ha sahab

**Acp sir **: good..

**Purvi:** sir gar ma kuch nahi mila

**Daya:** kuch identity ya photo kuch bhi nahi

**Purvi :** nahi sir..

**Ferde:** sir ya papers mila ha chupaya huya..(showing some papers to acp sir)

acp sir taking the papers and say : ya to code ha ...

**in the bureau **

_acp sir, daya, frede and purvi are working on their desk . A sketck artist try to drow the sabji wala's sketch ._

_abhijeet , shareya, pankaj are also in a same possition in their investigation . They had some daubt on a sabji wala .They also found some papers._

_But sachin and kavin found nothing except some papers._

**Acp sir:** pankaj tum code ko decode koro ..

**pankaj:** sir mai .

**Acp sir **: pakaj jiska nam ha bo kara ga ..thik ha

**Pankaj :** ok sir ... (he try his best to hide his cry but can't)

purvi and shareya came towards him .

**Purvi:** pankaj ..sir na tumha koye vuto ka rakhbali kar naka liya nahi kaha ha jo tum ro raha ho, sirf code ko tor naka liya hi to kaha ha

**Shareya**: ha pankaj

**pankaj:** duniya ma kitna sara code combination hota ha , ab ya konsa ha bo dhun ta dhun ta mai to sahid ho jaunga...

**purvi:** ha ya to ha par koye baat nahi pankaj you carry on ok ... bye...(they try to make pankaj jalous as acp sir did not hand over this work to them)

**Acp sir:** ak kam karo purvi and shareya tum dono bhi pankaj ki help karo ...

both of them : sir hum...

**Acp sir: **ha ... kue koye problem ha..

**purvi **: nahi sir , ok sir ...(make a sad face)

pankaj laugh a little and said: o gosh ab ma akala sahid nahi hona bala... (purvi and shareya gave a glared to him)

_they moved towards their work._

**Sketch artist**: sir sketch ban gaya ..

**Acp sir: **good dikhao

_acp sir take the sketch and after thinking sometime, he said : jara is admi ka dari much clean karo_

_sketch artist did the same whatever acp sir told him._

**Sketch artist:** sir ab dhakhiya

acp sir take the sketch and say : ya dakho ya ha bho admi...

**kasa tha ya chapter plz batana,agar ismai kisi jis ki kami ho to bo bhi bata na .. taki next time mai isa or bhi better kar saku...**

**adya duo lover, Angelbetu, cutie pari , dhara.abhijit.fan and dear guests - thank you so much for reading my story...LOVE U ALL...TC...**

**keep read and review**

**Bye...**


	5. chapter 5

**hey guys, here is the next and last updat****e**

**sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistake...**

**let's start it...**

**Abhijeet:**sir ya to amit ha ...

**Daya:** iska matlab ya sabji wala bankar unlogo sa milna jata tha..

**Acp sir:** ha daya .. acha abhijeet cyber crime ka office sa report aya kya ?

**Abhijeet:** abhi tak to nahi sir..

**person:**may I come in sir?

**Acp sir:** yes..

**Person:** sir mai cyber crime ka office sa aya hu mara nam sanjay ha..

**Acp sir:** hellow sanjay ... humlog abhi isika bara ma hi baat karraha tha , acha ya baatao ki kya pata chala ...

**Sanjay:** sir us computer ma jo information tha bo protactive wall sa protacted tha par hum na bo details recover kar liya ha ..

**Acp sir:** good .. to kya mila ha..

**Sanjay:** sir ya dus logo ka photos or ya kuch details ...(he hand over photo and details to acp sir), or jo gadget aap logo ka mila ha uska madath sa hacking kiya jata ha..

**Acp sir:** thank you sanjay...

**Sanjay:** that's my duty sir...( and he left the bureau)

acp sir attached all the photos in the bord.

**Acp sir: **pehela in dus logo ko dakho 1st -dipak , 2nd- rajnath ,3rd- anusuya, 4th- ayush, 5th- astha, 6th- briti, 7th- akash 8th- priti, 9th- samir, 10th- amit...

or ya dakho inlogo ki pure kundli ha yaha..

padha honasa laka abtak ki, ya sab ka sab intelligent agents ha ..

**Daya:** matlab sir ya priti, samir, or amit kisi mission ka liya wordson ki gang ma ghusa tha..

**Abhijeet:** sir ya dakhiya in namo ka agea kuch amounts ha..

**Acp sir:** pata lagao iska bara ma abhijeet..

**Abhijeet:** ok sir..

**Acp sir:** or daya tum kavin or sachin ka sath jao un dus logo ka gar.. dakho kahi kuch information milta ha kya..

they are left the bureau..

_at evening_

**Purvi:** sir code decode hogaya ha..

**Acp sir:** acha kya likha ha..

**shareya**: sir priti ka gar masa jo papers mila ha usma lika huya tha- " tbbq jbex no uhz 100% fher uh" iska matlab ha " good work ab hum 100% sure ha.."

or sir dusri papers ma lika tha " vasbezngvba xn zhghovpx fngu znfn qb tnln" iska matlab ha " information ka mutabik 7 masa 2 gaya"

**Pankaj:** or sir ya samir ka gar masa jo papers mila ha usma bhi yahi likha ha..

**Purvi:** sir amit ka gar masa jo papers mila ha us ma likha tha " fngu fravbhr bssvpre gretngr uh " iska matlab ha "7 senior officers target ha"

or dusra papers ma likha tha " xnegvp - snezubhfr ab 125 qe. n. anve ebnq" iska matlab ha " rahul- farmhouse no 125 dr.a.nair.road "

**Shareya:** sir or ak paper ha usma likha ha

" nnw zvyxhn tnat xb xnghz xnean xn cyna xnean uh " iska matlab ha " aap miliya gang ko katam karna ka plan karna ha" .

**Acp sir:** ab sab kuch pani ki tarha saf ha.. or ab hummai unlogoki mision pura karna ha..

**All**: yes sir..

daya , kavin, Sachin and Abhijeet entered into the bureau.

**Abhijeet:** sir ya alag alag state ki bara bara business man ha , ya gang unlogo ki family members ko kidnapp karta rha.. or kueki paise black ma tha to unlogo na complain nahi kiya..

**Acp sir**: hm.. or tumlogo ko kuch pata chala...

**Daya:** ha sir in 7 logo masa do logo ki moth hochuka ha ...or baki ka log dash ka alag alag kona ma ha..

**Acp sir**: ok...ab humai us address ma jaka dakh na chahiya ..bo bhi pura tayari ka sath..

_at 9:oo pm all CID officer reach to the kartic's farmhouse . they aching the house from every side . they used jammer to jam the cameras and phones. they killed some team members silently.__now they moved towards the kartic's room where he discuss some plan with three person ._

**Daya **: tumhara khal khatam rahul..

rahul and others rising their hand to get their guns.

**Abhijeet:** na na kosis bhi mat karna..

ak bar hamare fojh dakho or khud ki...

bahatar yahi hoga ki surrender kor do..

they get a look of their present situation and they understand what is better for them.

**In the bureau****Acp sir:** ab baato kya ha ya sab..

**Rahul:** sir humlog beimani ka dhanda bhi emandari sa karta ha sir ...ya gang mara bahi ka tha un 7 logo na hang ma guss ka pure gang ko katam kardiya tha..sirf wordson bacha tha ... to usiko laka maine firsa ya gang suru kiya ... wordson ak computer genius tha , usna hacking karka sara information likal liya tha...mara maksad tha sirf un 7logo ki moth...

**Acp sir**: itna sab kuch karka bhi mila kya ...kuch bhi nahi ... par ab milaga ...fasi ka fanda...

**the end~**

**ya story to khatam hogaya ... to plz baatana ki kasa tha... ok...**

**blisdful adya, mystical dall and my all dear guest thank you so much for reading my story ... Love U all and TC...**

**Nav(guest): thank you dear for reading my story.. mai aap ki wish jaldi puri kar dungi..****lakin mai aap ko or ak baat baatana chahati hu ki mai sachin ka sath purvi ma** **comfortable nahi hu... ok...to aao baatana ki koye problem to nahi ha ...ok..**

**plz read and review**

**bye guys...**


End file.
